


Science Team, Cubed

by asinineAbbreviations



Series: Benrey dates a car [2]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Transformers AU, background frenrey, gordon is a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAbbreviations/pseuds/asinineAbbreviations
Summary: Gordon Freeman is a robot. He is also currently drunk. He is also also talking about sports.Great experience.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Benrey dates a car [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972225
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Science Team, Cubed

**Author's Note:**

> drabble set after my previous fic and also after a second fic that i haven't finished yet. keep your eyes peeling in 6 to 8 months sdfghgf

“No, no, listen -” Gordon said, waving his arms around. It was a bit more effective when he did it, considering he was a 20-ton robot. “It’ssss a cube. Y’gotta - y’gotta get the cube.  _ In  _ the net.”

Tommy was considering taking the cybertronian-sized solo cup out of Gordon’s hands at this point. His and Darnold’s attempt at synthesizing engex for the robot had gone a little too well, and Gordon was now essentially chugging straight from a cup of space vodka. When Benrey and Bubby had found out that Cybertronians had their own alcohol from Gordon’s bashful recounting of his days at space college, they had rushed to the mixologist and essentially begged him to try to recreate it. Bubby could actually digest the stuff, being partly Cybertronian himself. Benrey would probably die from the noxious drink, but wanted to try it anyway.

Gordon, though taken aback by the situation, had whole-heartedly taken to the idea once he’d taste-tested the finished batch. He called it “high-grade”, and unless he was a lightweight - which would seem ironic, considering - Tommy likened it to essentially be the Transformer equivalent of vodka, or absinthe. It definitely had an effect on the robot. One cup and a half in, and he was regaling them all with the rulebook on how to play a popular sport back on his home planet. He’d never played it, which didn’t surprise anyone given his nerdy aptitude, but was apparently a superfan. Sure, Tommy found it interesting, but Gordon drunkenly stumbling through the terms was only fun for so long.

It certainly didn’t help that the rest of the science team (bar Darnold) were egging him on. Bubby himself had mixed the engex with some strawberry liqueur in order to try to recreate a strawberry daiquiri but with ‘engine fuel’ as they put it, and was happily chugging it from his cup. Coomer had previously won an arm-wrestle with Gordon earlier in the night, and at some point had lost his shirt. Benrey, who had died already and came back after slamming a whole jug of engex, was currently sitting on the Cybertronian’s shoulders, unfazed by the wild motions beneath him.

Gordon frowned for a moment, expression confused. “Noooooo wait. Was. Uh. It was a goal net? No, no net, uhh, the frame? Thingy?” He tried to mime something with his hands and almost knocked a chair over. They had cleared out space around him for him to move comfortably, but with his clumsy motions Tommy was sure the night was going to end with a few smashed objects. Thank goodness they all had plastic cups.

“Do you mean a “Goal Post”, Gordon?” Dr. Coomer interjected. He took a sip of his drink, which wasn’t the engex - the man may be a cyborg, but the technology used on him was far different than the experiments Black Mesa had with cybertronian stuff. Instead, he was drinking a rum and coke, though earlier Tommy was sure he and Bubby were collaborating to see how many burning shots of absinthe he could down. It was a lot. The alcohol didn’t seemingly affect him that much, but he had been much more talkative and easier to rile up into a fight.

Gordon pointed an oversized finger at him and nodded his head violently. Benrey bobbed up and down on his shoulder with the motion.

“Thas’ it!” He slurred. “Wit- with the goal posts, chuck it, you - you jus’ chuck it in there.” With a sweeping arm he picked up a stray chair and slammed it on the ground reminiscent to a footballer. Gordon looked down at the smashed item, and went “Uh whooooops.” He also semi-keeled over at this point, finally jostling Benrey enough he fell from his shoulders onto his lap. Again, Benrey seemed unfazed, though he did make grabby hands to get Gordon’s fingers wrapped around him in a sort of hug.

Darnold leant into Tommy’s shoulder, smiling, and said, “We probably shouldn’t brew so much next time.”

Tommy surveyed the scene in front of him, took a sip of his mint julep, and shook his head. “This - I don’t think, uh, Mr. Freeman will let himself get this far again.” He watched as Gordon began to freak out as he couldn’t see Benrey anymore, due to the fact he had him cupped in his hands. “It is fun, though.”

At least it was until Gordon knocked a table over while frantically looking for his boyfriend, Bubby then declaring anarchy and setting a chair on fire, and Coomer trying to put it out by punching it. Well. That might still have been fun.


End file.
